Mistake
by Arakida Arisa
Summary: [YunJae] Two Shoot! END CHAP UPDATE! Saat dia merasa tak ada harapan, sanggupkah Yunho melupakannya? Dan apa yang harus dia lakukan saat seseorang yang berarti dalam hidupnya meminta untuk bersama? Haruskah ia menerima... atau menolak? /Karena Kim Jaeoong begitu egois/
1. Chapter 1

**MISTAKE**

Pair: YunJae as always

Other casts: Go Ahra, Jung Ji Hoon

Genre: YAOI-Drama-Romance-Little bit hurt

Length: Two shoot

Disclaimer: all of character isn't mine. They're belong to GOD and themselves.

Warning: This fanfic is dedicated for YJS! So, kalau gak suka ya jangan dibaca. Gausah rusuh.

A/N: Jaejoong bakal jadi orang ketiga di sini. Kalau ga suka Jaejoong yang nantinya bakal egois, jangan dibaca, oke?

 **P.S:Chapter 1 isinya Yunho sama Ahra doang. Demi kepentingan cerita! DLDR!**

Pintu sebuah apartemen di lantai dua berayun kasar. Seorang pemuda jangkung tampak menarik kopernya dengan lesu. Pemuda itu memasuki apartemennya dan kemudian menutup pintu apartemen dengan pelan.

Di dalam apartemen minimalis itu, si pemuda langsung membongkar isi kopernya. Ia membungkuk untuk mengambil baju-baju yang dia bawa. Pemuda itu kemudian menegakkan tubuhnya. Mata musangnya memandang sekeliling apartemen barunya. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri apartemen. Tidak buruk untuk sebuah apartemen ukuran minimalis.

Ruang tamu terletak paling depan, masuk ke dalam ada dua buah kamar yang lumayan lebar, ke dalam lagi ada toilet dan kamar mandi yang terpisah juga sebuah dapur mungil. Di dalam ruangan yang terdapat dapur, ada sebuah pintu yang menghubungkan dengan balkon yang menghadap ke utara, tepat ke arah bangunan-bangunan menjulang tinggi yang bisa dilihat dari balkon itu.

Pemuda itu melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar yang terletak dekat dengan kamar mandi. Ia membuka knop pintu dengan salah satu tangannya dan melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kamar. Di dalam kamar itu, terdapat _single bed_ dan juga sebuah lemari yang tidak terlalu besar. Ia lalu meletakkan baju-bajunya ke dalam lemari.

Setelah itu, ia merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang empuk itu. Matanya menerawang menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Menghembuskan napas lelah, ia memutuskan untuk memejamkan matanya. Namun tak lama ia membuka matanya saat merasakan perutnya bergetar dengan bunyi yang cukup keras.

Ia menghembuskan napas lagi.

 _Aku lapar_ , pikir pemuda itu. _Aku lupa kalau aku tidak makan dari Korea ke sini_.

Pemuda jangkung bermata tajam itu pun menegakkan tubuhnya, berdiri menjauhi ranjang dan berjalan keluar kamar.

Sesampainya di depan pintu apartemennya, ia membuka pintu itu cukup keras. Namun, alis pemuda itu terangkat saat mendengar suara teriakan. Ia melihat seorang wanita yang sedang menggerutu sembari membawa dua kantong plastik besar ditangannya.

''Kau mengagetkanku!'' kata gadis itu dalam bahasa Jepang.

'' _Gomen_ ,'' katanya ringan.

Si gadis memandangnya sebal, tapi kemudian raut wajahnya berubah ceria. ''Oi! Kau penghuni baru apartemen ini?'' tanya gadis itu sembari menunjuk pintu apartemen di depannya.

Pemuda jangkung itu mengangguk bingung.

''Kalau begitu kau tetangga baruku!'' ujarnya dengan binar mata ceria. ''Aku Go Ahra. Kau?''

Pemuda itu sedikit membungkukkan badannya. ''Jung Yunho.''

''Salam kenal Yunho-san!'' gadis itu melepaskan kantong plastik yang dibawanya dan menjatuhkannya di lantai, mengambil tangan Yunho dan menjabatnya erat penuh semangat.

Yunho tertawa samar melihat kelakuan gadis di depannya.

''Apa kau tahu swalayan di dekat sini?'' tanya Yunho.

Ahra tersenyum cerah. ''Oh, kau mau ke swalayan? Kebetulan aku juga akan pergi ke sana. Kita bisa pergi bersama.''

Yunho mengangguk menyetujui.

''Tapi aku harus membuang sampah-sampah ini dulu di sana,'' Ahra menunjuk sebuah lorong di dekat tangga dan menjinjing dua buah kantong plastik besar. ''Kau tidak apa-apa menungguku?'' lanjutnya menatap Yunho.

Lagi-lagi Yunho mengangguk.

Ahra mendengus kesal. ''Hei, tak bisakah kau berbicara sedikit lebih banyak? Jangan seperti manusia es begitu!''

Tak menunggu jawaban dari Yunho, gadis itu melangkahkan kakinya susah payah menuju lorong. Yunho yang melihat Ahra kesusahan dengan sampah itu pun berjalan cepat dan mengambil salah satu kantong plastik dari tangan Ahra.

Ahra terlonjak kaget dan memutar tubuhnya.

''Kau, Yunho-san,'' katanya lega. ''Ku kira siapa. Terima kasih, ya.''

Ahra kemudian berjalan mendahului Yunho sedangkan Yunho sendiri berjalan tenang di belakangnya.

 _Dia sangat mirip denganmu_ , pikirnya. Tapi kemudian dia memukul kepalanya pelan. _Apa sih yang aku pikirkan. Kau pasti sudah bahagia di sana_.

Yunho berjalan dengan tenang di samping Ahra. Pemuda itu hanya sesekali melirik Ahra yang sibuk memakan es krimnya. Gadis itu bahkan sudah tidak cerewet setelah memulai makan es krim.

Mereka baru saja dari swalayan yang ada di depan apartemen mereka. Yunho tidak menyangka jika apartemen yang dia pilih sangat strategis letaknya walaupun ini apartemen yang sangat sederhana.

''Yunho-san,'' panggil Ahra. Gadis itu menyodorkan es krimnya. ''Kau mau?'' tawarnya pada Yunho.

Yunho menggeleng.

''Aaah, padahal ini es krim kesukaanku. _Vanilla_.'' Gadis itu mendesah dan melanjutkan makan es krimnya.

Yunho tersenyum miris. _Bahkan es krim kesukaannya pun sama_.

''Oh, aku lupa menanyakan ini,'' Yunho melihat Ahra yang menjilati sisa es krim di jarinya. ''Kau dari mana, Yunho-san? Ku pikir kau bukan orang Jepang. Wajahmu tidak seperti orang Jepang.''

''Aku dari Korea.'' Jawab Yunho.

Mata Ahra berbinar. ''Korea?'' pekiknya tertahan. ''Aku juga punya teman yang sekarang tinggal di Korea.''

Yunho tersenyum kecil. ''Benarkah?''

''Um!'' angguk Ahra antusias. ''Aku juga sebenarnya orang Korea. Tapi sejak kecil aku sudah di sini karena ayah dan ibuku pindah ke sini.''

''Aku sudah menebaknya dari namamu.'' Kekeh Yunho.

Ahra menepuk pelan keningnya. ''Astaga! Kenapa aku tidak menyadarinya ya?'' keluhnya. Ia menatap Yunho nakal. ''Hei, aku pikir kau orang yang menyenangkan juga, Tuan Tampan.'' Gurau Ahra tersenyum genit. Gadis itu mengedipkan sebelah matanya seakan-akan menggoda Yunho.

''Kau tidak pantas bertingkah seperti itu!''

Ahra hanya tertawa. Sepanjang perjalanan mereka, Yunho hanya diam, membiarkan gadis yang baru dikenalnya berceloteh sesuka hatinya. Terkadang ia hanya sedikit menimpalinya.

Musim gugur di kota Tokyo sangat indah. Yunho memang tahu jika selama musim gugur, Jepang adalah salah satu negara yang wajib dikunjungi untuk melihat keindahan musim gugurnya. Hanya saja, ia tidak menyangka jika musim gugur di kota Jepang sangatlah indah. Melampaui apa yang pernah dibayangkannya.

Yunho merapatkan _sweater_ tebalnya. Musim gugur akan berakhir sebulan lagi, tapi udaranya sudah sedingin ini. Yunho sedang berdiri di balkon apartemennya, melihat keindahan kota Tokyo di malam hari dari balkon. Kelap-kelip lampu kota Tokyo memanjakan mata. Apalagi saat melihat jalanan dibawahnya yang penuh dengan gugur bunga sakura.

''Yunho-san? Kau di dalam?''

Teriakan itu membuat Yunho tersadar. Ia melangkahkan kakinya membuka pintu utama apartemennya. Di hadapannya, berdiri Ahra yang tersenyum lebar mengenakan _sweater_ tebal dan mengangkat kotak bekal di kedua tangannya tepat di depan wajah Yunho.

''Apa itu?'' tanya Yunho heran.

''Aku membawakanmu makan malam. Kupikir kau tidak akan sempat membeli makan malam karena cuaca yang dingin.'' Kata Ahra menjelaskan. ''Bolehkah kau mengizinkan aku masuk?''

Yunho segera tersadar. Ia menyingkir dari depan pintu. ''Silakan masuk, Ahra.''

Ahra tanpa dua kali disuruh langsung masuk apartemen Yunho. Gadis itu duduk di ruang tamu Yunho, meletakkan kotak bekalnya di meja dan menggosok-gosokkan kedua telapak tangannya.

Yunho segera saja duduk di samping gadis itu. Ahra kemudian membuka kotak bekalnya, memperlihatkan _sushi_ juga _okonomiyaki_ yang tampak lezat.

''Ayo makan, Yunho-san.'' Kata Ahra, ''Aku bosan jika harus makan sendiri. Lagipula sekarang ada kau yang bisa kuajak makan bersama. Kau tidak keberatan, kan?''

Yunho menggeleng. ''Tidak.''

''Kalau begitu ayo kita makan!''

Ahra menyodorkan Yunho salah satu kotak bekalnya.

''Silakan Yunho-san. Aku yang memasaknya sendiri, loh.''

Yunho mengambil kotak bekal itu. Pemuda itu tersenyum pada Ahra. ''Kau bisa memasak?'' tanyanya yang diangguki oleh Ahra.

Kedua orang berbeda jenis kelamin itu pun makan dengan tenang. Tidak bersuara sedikitpun sampai makanan mereka habis.

Yunho yang sudah selesai makan terlebih dahulu pun berdiri. Berinisiatif membuat minum untuknya juga Ahra.

''Yunho-san, kau mau ke mana?'' tanya Ahra dengan mulut yang mengembung lucu.

''Aku ingin membuat cokelat panas untuk kita.''

''Boleh aku membantu?'' tawar Ahra.

''Tidak. Kau belum menghabiskan makananmu.''

Ahra mengambil _okonomiyaki_ yang tersisa dengan sumpitnya dan memakannya sekaligus. Pipinya semakin mengembung. ''A-ku sudah selesai.'' Katanya terpatah-patah dan menelan makanannya.

Yunho tidak berkata apa pun. Hanya membiarkan Ahra mengekorinya menuju dapur.

 _Bahkan tingkah mereka pun hampir sama_ , batin Yunho. Yunho menggeleng, _tidak_. _Aku tidak boleh memikirkannya. Dia sudah bahagia di sana._

Sekarang, Yunho dan Ahra berdiri diam di balkon apartemen Yunho sembari menyesap cokelat panas mereka. Ahra tampak sibuk memandang kelap-kelip lampu kota dari atas balkon. Sedangkan Yunho sendiri sibuk dengan pikirannya.

Ahra menyesap cokelatnya pelan. ''Yunho-san, apa yang membuatmu pindah ke sini?''

Yunho terlonjak pelan mendengar perkataan Ahra.

''Oh, maaf jika pertanyaanku menyinggungmu.'' Bisik gadis itu tidak enak.

Yunho menggeleng. Ia pikir tidak ada salahnya bercerita dengan Ahra. Ahra terlihat seperti gadis yang sangat menyenangkan dan bisa diajak bertukar pikiran.

Yunho memandang langit abu-abu kota Tokyo. ''Tidak. Kupikir aku bisa berbagi cerita denganmu.''

Ahra menatap Yunho intens. Menunggu pemuda itu menceritakan kenapa pemuda itu pindah ke Jepang. Entah kenapa Ahra melihat ada sorot kesedihan di mata tajam pemuda yang baru dikenalnya hari ini.

''Aku hanya ingin melupakan orang yang kucintai,'' Ahra menahan napas saat Yunho mulai berbicara. ''Ku pikir dengan kepindahanku sementara waktu ini, aku akan bisa melupakannya.''

Ahra meremas mug yang dipegangnya. Ia menatap Yunho dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. ''Kenapa kau ingin melupakan cintamu?''

Yunho menatap ke dalam mug dengan pandangan kosong. ''Aku mencintainya sejak kami berteman di _Senior High School_. Kami bertiga—''

''Kami bertiga?'' Ahra menyela ucapan Yunho. Gadis itu mengangkat alisnya tinggi, kebingungan.

''Aku, dia, dan juga sahabatku.''

Ahra hanya mengangguk paham. Dia sudah bisa menebak jika ada cerita cinta segitiga di sini. ''Aku tak pernah menyangka jika dia menyukai sahabatku. Ku pikir, karena kedekatan kami yang melebihi kedekatannya dengan sahabatku, dia menyukaiku. Tapi ternyata aku salah, dia menyukai sahabatku, dan mereka akan menikah bulan Desember nanti. Tepat saat malam Natal.''

Ahra tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Yang bisa dia lakukan hanya mengelus bahu Yunho, berharap pemuda itu tahu bahwa dia bersimpati dengan ceritanya.

''Jaejoong bahkan ingin aku yang menjadi pendampingnya di pernikahan mereka nanti.''

''Jaejoong?''

''Ya, pemuda yang kucintai namanya Jaejoong, Kim Jaejoong.''

''Maaf?''

Yunho memaksakan senyumnya melihat raut wajah Ahra yang seolah tidak percaya. ''Kau tidak salah dengar. Aku menyukai pria.''

Ahra sempat membelalakkan matanya sepersekian detik, namun setelah itu ia tampak biasa saja. ''Aku sudah biasa melihat hubungan seperti itu. Hanya saja aku tidak menyangka kau—'' gadis itu tersenyum kikuk. ''Yah, seperti itu.''

''Aku masih normal, kok.'' Kata Yunho.

Ahra memelototkan matanya. ''Apa?''

''Kau mungkin tidak akan percaya. Tapi cuma dia satu-satunya pria yang kucintai. Aku tidak tertarik dengan pria manapun kecuali dia.''

Ahra mengangguk. ''Wow! Ku pikir dia sangat spesial sampai kau seperti itu, Yunho-san.''

Yunho tersenyum dan menerawang. ''Sangat.''

Hari-hari berlalu begitu cepat. Yunho bahkan tidak menyangka jika dia sudah sebulan berada di Jepang. Musim dingin sudah menggantikan musim gugur.

Yunho hanya memandang butiran salju yang turun. Tangannya menggenggam tangan Ahra erat. Mereka berdua sedang berada di Festival Musim Dingin tak jauh dari apartemen mereka.

Sebulan perkenalannya dengan Ahra, Yunho merasa nyaman di dekat Ahra. Gadis itu memberinya ketenangan dan rasa nyaman. Dan Yunho menyadari dia sudah jatuh dalam pesona Ahra. Mereka sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih dua hari yang lalu.

''Yunho-san, kau lihat yang di sana? Aku ingin mencobanya.'' Kata Ahra ceria menunjuk stan ramalan.

Yunho tersenyum dan mengacak rambut Ahra. ''Kau seperti anak kecil saja masih percaya pada ramalan.'' Ejek Yunho tertawa. Gadis itu mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal.

Ahra tanpa berkata apa pun melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari Yunho dan melangkahkan kakinya terburu-buru mendekati stan ramalan.

Yunho sendiri hanya tersenyum kecil. Ia meraih ponsel di sakunya dan memotret Ahra yang berjalan di tengah keramaian. Pemuda itu tersenyum tapi kemudian raut wajahnya berubah sendu. Dia ingat berkali-kali dia memotret seseorang dari masa lalunya, seseorang yang pernah dicintainya. Yang paling diingatnya adalah saat orang itu menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas dan tertawa riang di taman maple saat musim gugur.

Yunho kemudian sadar dan berlari menyusul Ahra.

Saat tepat jam dua belas malam, Yunho dan Ahra memutuskan untuk pulang. Keduanya berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan. Tapi Yunho menghentikan langkahnya saat teringat sesuatu.

''Ada apa, Yunho-san?'' tanya Ahra bingung.

Yunho menggeleng kecil. ''Aku lupa, ada yang harus ku kerjakan.'' Sahut Yunho ringan. ''Kau pulanglah dulu.''

''Tapi—'' protes Ahra.

''Tolong, Ahra.''

Gadis itu mendesah dan mengganguk. Ia kemudian tersenyum. ''Baiklah, hati-hati Yunho-san.''

Yunho memasuki sebuah toko. Pemuda itu tersenyum saat melihat sandal _Hello Kitty_ berbahan bulu halus itu masih ada. Ahra pernah berkata bahwa dia ingin membeli sandal itu. Tapi karena harganya yang lumayan mahal, gadis itu mengurungkan niatnya.

Yunho mengambil sandal berbentuk _Hello Kitty_ itu dan menyerahkannya di depan kasir.

Petugas kasir yang melihat itu pun tersenyum. ''Ada tambahan, Tuan?'' tanya petugas itu ramah.

Yunho menggeleng. ''Itu saja.''

''Untuk pacar Anda ya, Tuan.'' Goda si petugas kasir. Yunho hanya tersenyum menanggapi dan menyerahkan beberapa lembar uang untuk membayar.

''Terima kasih sudah datang, Tuan.'' Kata si petugas. Yunho hanya mengangguk dan berjalan keluar toko.

Yunho berjalan tenang menyusuri jalanan yang belum sepi walaupun sudah lewat tengah malam. Banyak pasangan yang bergandengan tangan. Yunho mendesah, tapi kemudian pemuda itu tersenyum menatap kantong kertas cokelat ditangannya. Ia yakin Ahra akan suka.

''AWASSS TUAN!''

Belum sempat Yunho menoleh, tiba-tiba tubuhnya terasa melayang. Orang-orang yang berlalu lalang menatap syok dan segera berlari menghampiri Yunho yang tertabrak dan terhempas tiga meter. Tidak hanya Yunho, seorang pejalan kaki lain pun ikut tertabrak. Pejalan kaki wanita itu berjalan tepat di belakang Yunho.

Orang-orang di sana langsung menghubungi ambulan dan mengangkat tubuh Yunho juga si wanita memasuki ambulan.

 **TO BE CONTINUE**

LALALALALA –Slaps-

Hehe, lagi-lagi _two shoot_ ya? Ara gak tahu kenapa Ara lagi-lagi buat _two shoot_. Yang Ara tau sih Ara belum ada _mood_ buat bikin _Fanficchaptered_ /plak/

Ara udah tahu kok ceritanya pasaran banget dan _klise_. Tapi ya, Ara coba buat dengan versi Ara dong LOL

Jangan ada yang protes karena _part_ ini cuma menceritakan Yunho sama Ahra, ya! Kan Ahra udah kasih P.S di atas. Kalau kalian gak tahu, berarti kalian gak baca.

Karena apa? Ara gak mungkin dong nyeritain Yunho yang pindah ke Jepang trus langsung jatuh cinta begitu aja sama Ahra. Jadi Ara nyeritain kedekatan mereka berdua, walaupun gak detail banget.

Maaf jika mengecewakan – _bow_ —

Ara mau ngucapin makasih aja buat yang udah baca _Fanfic_ ini :*

 **With Love,**

 **Ara**


	2. Chapter 2

**PART 2**

 **N.B: This is to who wait, love, and always support me. I love you and thank tou :)**

 **-Mistake-**

Yunho mengerjab-erjabkan matanya pelan. Ia merasa pusing di kepalanya.

Saat sudah bisa menyesuaikan cahaya terang di ruangan itu, ia melihat seorang pria paruh baya yang tertunduk di sampingnya. Yunho menggerakkan jemarinya lemah.

''Yunho, kau sudah sadar, nak?'' lelaki paruh baya itu menatap khawatir putera satu-satunya.

''Aboji, apa yang terjadi?'' kata Yunho pelan menyerupai bisikan.

''Appa tidak tahu pasti. Appa hanya ditelepon seseorang yang mengatakan kau kecelakaan. Jadi Appa langsung terbang ke Jepang.''

''Jepang?'' tanya Yunho bingung.

''Apa kau tidak ingat?'' tanya ayah Yunho bingung. Pria paruh baya itu menatap intens putranya. Apa ada yang salah dengan anaknya?

Segera, pria bernama Jung Ji Hoon itu menekan bel darurat di samping ranjang Yunho. Tak lama, seorang dokter dan perawat menghampiri mereka.

''Y-Yunho-san?''

Yunho dan Ji Hoon menatap bingung perawat yang melihat Yunho kaget.

''Kau mengenalku?'' tanya Yunho bingung.

''Tentu saja. Kau tetanggaku.'' Kata Ahra. _Dan juga pacarku_ , batin Ahra. Tapi ia tidak bisa mengatakannya karena ia yakin pria paruh baya itu adalah ayah Yunho.

Sebelum sempat mengatakan apa-apa, sang dokter sudah mulai memeriksa Yunho.

Jung Ji Hoon menatap cemas putranya setelah dokter selesai memeriksa Yunho.

''Bagaimana anak saya, dokter?'' bisik Jung Ji Hoon agar Yunho tidak mendengar.

''Anak Anda mengalami gegar otak cukup parah yang membuatnya amnesia sebagian.''

''Tapi dia masih bisa mengingatku, dok.''

''Mungkin hanya kejadian baru-baru ini saja yang terlupakan olehnya.''

Jung Ji Hoon menghela napas lega. Setidaknya anaknya masih bisa mengingatnya sebelum ia akan membantu Yunho mengingat semuanya.

Yunho sendiri menatap bingung ayahnya yang tampak lebih rileks dari sebelumnya. sebenarnya, dia kenapa?

''Apa kau mengenal putraku, Nona?'' tanya Ji Hoon pada Ahra.

Ahra yang sedari tadi diam hanya mengangguk. ''Ya, dia teman sekaligus tetangga sebelah apartemenku, Tuan.'' Jawabnya.

Ji Hoon mengangguk. ''Aku bisa meminta tolong padamu? Aku harus pergi sekarang. Bisa kau bawa Yunho ke apartemennya dan mengurusnya? Aku akan membawanya ke Korea seminggu lagi. Maaf merepotkanmu suster Go.''

Ahra membulatkan matanya. Sedetik kemudian dia tersenyum simpul. ''Saya bisa Tuan. Saya akan mengantarkan Yunho-san ke apartemen setelah _shift_ saya selesai. Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu.'' Kata Ahra kemudian pergi.

Ji Hoon duduk di kursi yang tadi sempat didudukinya.

''Apa kau merasa lebih baik?'' tanya Ji Hoon pada putranya.

''Aku baik-baik saja, Aboji.'' Kata Yunho pelan. ''Tapi siapa gadis itu? Sepertinya aku mengenalnya, tapi aku tidak mengingatnya.''

Ji Hoon mengelus kepala Yunho yang diperban. ''Tidak usah kau pikirkan, nak.''

Yunho hanya mengangguk, walaupun dalam hatinya dia seperti sangat mengenal gadis itu. Bahkan merasa sangat dekat.

* * *

Ahra mengantar Yunho memasuki apartemennya. Pemuda tan itu sudah diperbolehkan pulang setelah tiga hari dirawat. Ahra sendiri sudah memberitahu alamat apartemen Yunho pada ayah Yunho karena ayah pemuda itu akan mengajak Yunho pulang ke Korea minggu ini. Dan Ahra sendiri sangat sedih. Dia akan memberitahu Yunho tentang mereka, walaupun tidak untuk saat ini.

''Apa aku mengenalmu?'' Tanya Yunho hati-hati. Ahra terlonjak kaget. Gadis bermata bulat itu menatap Yunho dalam.

''Tentu saja.'' Jawab Ahra. ''Kita te—kita teman.''

''Apakah hubungan kita.. baik?''

Ahra mengangguk lesu. Dia tidak ingin membebani Yunho sekarang. Kalau dia mengatakan pada pemuda itu bahwa dia ini kekasihnya, dia tidak ingin mengambil resiko kemungkinan Yunho akan mencoba mengingatnya dan kepala laki-laki itu kesakitan.

Yunho mengangguk paham. Ia tidak ingin bertanya lebih banyak. Sudah cukup ia mengetahui jika ia berteman dengan gadis itu yang tampaknya cukup akrab. Setidaknya dia punya teman di sini yang bisa diajak megobrol.

Ahra duduk di pinggir ranjang Yunho. Tepat di sebelah Yunho.

''Permisi.''

Terdengar suara lembut dari luar apartemen. Ahra mengerutkan keningnya. Memangnya siapa yang bertamu malam-malam begini?

Ahra dan Yunho berjalan beriringan. Ahra membuka pintu apartemen. Gadis itu melihat seorang gadis cantik yang memakai _sweater peach_ dan syal merah tersenyum lebar padanya. Bukan! Tersenyum lebar pada Yunho.

Tanpa basa-basi, perempuan itu langsung memeluk Yunho erat. Yunho sendiri terkejut dengan pelukan itu.

''Jae—'' kata Yunho pelan seolah tak percaya. Sedangkan orang yang memeluk Yunho masih tetap tersenyum dan malah mengeratkan pelukannya pada Yunho.

''Aku khawatir saat mendengarmu kecelakaan dari Jung Aboji.'' Kata gadis itu pelan. Ia meraba permukaan wajah Yunho. ''Tapi aku senang melihatmu baik-baik saja.''

Yunho tersenyum kikuk. Ia melepaskan tangan orang itu dari wajahnya yang membuat orang itu mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu.

''Masuk dulu, Jae. Di luar sangat dingin.''

Orang yang dipanggil Jae itu kembali tersenyum. ''Aku sangat senang kau masih perhatian padaku.''

Tiba-tiba pandangannya terarah pada gadis yang berdiri di samping Yunho. Ia tersenyum ramah dan membungkukkan badannya.

''Halo, aku Kim Jaejoong.'' Kata Jaejoong ramah. Tentu saja dalam bahasa Jepang.

Ahra yang sedari tadi terdiam tersenyum tipis. ''Aku Go Ahra.''

''Oh, senang berkenalan denganmu Ahra.'' Kata Jaejoong lembut.

Jaejoong kemudian menggandeng lengan Yunho dan membawa pemuda itu masuk. Meninggalkan Ahra yang berdiri di ambang pintu dengan tatapan kosong.

''Jadi dia yang namanya Kim Jaejoong? Ku kira dia wanita, ternyata—'' gumam Ahra pelan. Gadis itu hanya tidak menyangka jika tamu yang dikiranya seorang wanita itu adalah Kim Jaejoong. Orang yang cintai Yunho sebelum laki-laki itu bersamanya. Dan, yang membuat Ahra semakin heran adalah fakta bahwa Kim Jaejoong sangatlah cantik, jauh dari bayangannya.

Entah kenapa jantung Ahra berdebar-debar. Sepertinya ia merasa bahwa Kim Jaejoong akan membawa Yunho pergi dari sisinya.

Ahra meremas ujung _sweater_ yang dipakainya. Tiba-tiba saja ia jadi teringat perkataan orang yang meramalnya di stan ramalan saat dia dan Yunho mengunjungi Festival Musim Dingin.

'' _Anda akan mendapat nasib yang kurang beruntung, Nona. Apa yang Anda inginkan tidak akan Anda dapatkan.''_

Ahra menggigit bibirnya cemas. Tidak mungkin. Itu tidak mungkin terjadi.

Jung Yunho adalah kekasihnya. Ia pasti akan memilihnya, walaupun orang yang pernah Yunho cintai muncul kembali di hadapan pria itu.

Jaejoong duduk di ruang tamu. Pemuda dengan wajah cantik itu duduk di sebelah Yunho, sedangkan Ahra sendiri duduk di seberang mereka. Gadis itu sesekali melirik Jaejoong, dan Jaejoong pun menyadari hal itu. Yang membuat pemuda itu heran, kenapa Ahra memandangnya cemas seperti itu? Dan lagi, apa hubungan gadis itu dengan Yunho? Apa mereka dekat?

Yunho sendiri duduk diam di samping Jaejoong, membiarkan sahabat sekaligus cinta pertamanya itu menggandeng lengannya. Mereka sudah biasa bergandengan tangan, bahkan terkadang tidur bersama dalam satu ranjang. Jadi, itu hal yang wajar bagi mereka. Tapi tidak dengan Ahra, gadis itu menatap lengan Jaejoong yang mengamit lengan Yunho mesra. Ahra meremas ujung _sweater_ nya. Selama dia berteman lalu berpacaran dengan Yunho, dia tidak pernah menggandeng lengan Yunho semesra itu.

''Bagaimana kau bisa tahu aku tinggal di sini, Jae?'' tanya Yunho tanpa sadar menggunakan bahasa Korea.

Pertanyaan yang terlontar dari bibir Yunho sontak membuyarkan lamunan Jaejoong juga Ahra. Jaejoong tersenyum pada Yunho.

''Bukankah aku sudah bilang tadi kalau aku tahu kau kecelakaan dari Jung aboji? Aku juga tahu kau tinggal di sini dari beliau.'' Tutur Jaejoong lembut. Lengannya masih melingkar manis di lengan Yunho.

''Apa aboji baik-baik saja?''

''Tentu. Aboji sangat sehat, hanya saja beliau semakin sibuk dengan pekerjaannya yang menumpuk. Harusnya kau secepatnya pulang untuk membantu Aboji, kasihan dia.''

''Secepatnya aku akan pulang.'' Jawab Yunho tidak yakin.

Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya. ''Kau sepertinya tidak yakin sekali dengan jawabanmu. Pokoknya kau harus secepatnya pulang, Yun.'' Ujar pemuda itu merajuk. Tapi sedetik kemudian matanya berbinar cerah. ''Aku punya resep baru masakanku, Yun. Kau harus mencobanya!'' semangat Jaejoong.

Yunho tersenyum lembut. Ia memang menyukai sifat Jaejoong yang manja padanya. ''Kalau aku tidak mau?'' goda Yunho. Matanya mengerling nakal.

Jaejoong mendengus. ''Awas saja kalau kau tidak mau!'' ketusnya, ''Kalau kau tidak mau, kau tidak boleh makan gratis di restoranku. Aku juga tidak mau jadi modelmu lagi!''

Yunho terkekeh pelan. Ia sangat suka Jaejoong yang kesal seperti ini. Matanya yang bulat akan menyipit seperti bulan sabit, bibirnya mengerucut, dan pipinya terkadang mengembung lucu. Ia memang menjadikan Jaejoong sebagai model tetapnya. Ya, dia adalah fotografer.

Tiba-tiba kepala Yunho terasa sedikit pusing. Sebuah bayangan terlintas. Tapi Yunho tidak tahu siapa bayangan itu. Yang dia ingat hanya pipi yang mengembung memakan makanan. Apa itu Jaejoong? Ataukah orang lain?

''Yunho!'' panggil Jaejoong khawatir saat tiba-tiba Yunho meringis memegang kepalanya. ''Kau tidak apa-apa?''

Jaejoong melepaskan gandengannya pada lengan Yunho dan menyentuh kening Yunho pelan. Pemuda itu menatap cemas pada Yunho.

Ahra sendiri hanya diam menyimak dari tadi. Dia bukannya tidak tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan. Ia mengerti bahasa Korea. Hanya saja, ia tidak bisa bicara, ia seolah orang asing yang tidak bisa masuk dalam lingkaran mereka.

Gadis itu hanya menggigit bibir bawahnya. Tak pernah ia menyangka jika ia akan bertemu cinta pertama Yunho secepat ini. Bahkan, apa yang dibayangkannya dari sosok Kim Jaejoong beda jauh dengan kenyataannya. Ia memang berpikir bahwa laki-laki yang memikat Yunho adalah seorang laki-laki yang cantik, tapi ia tidak mengira jika laki-laki itu sangat cantik, bahkan mengalahkan seorang perempuan sekali pun. Gerak-geriknya lembut nan anggun, tutur katanya lembut, jelas sekali jika Jaejoong dibesarkan dari keluarga terpandang.

Ahra sendiri hanya bisa berharap Yunho akan segera sembuh dan mengingatnya kembali saat gadis itu menatap cemas Yunho yang meringis menahan sakit di kepalanya.

''Yunho-san,'' panggil Ahra pelan namun cukup terdengar di telinga Yunho dan Jaejoong.

''Oh, aku lupa masih ada Ahra-san di sini.'' Kata Jaejoong tersenyum pada Ahra. Ahra sendiri hanya mengangguk. Tidak menyangka yang akan menjawab panggilannya adalah Jaejoong.

Yunho sudah lebih baik sekarang. Dia sudah tidak memegang kepalanya dan meringis lagi. Sudah lebih tenang.

''Maafkan aku Ahra. Aku tahu kita teman. Tapi aku hanya masih merasa asing denganmu. Maaf.'' Jujur Yunho. Ahra sedikit terkejut tapi sedetik kemudian tersenyum paksa.

''Aku yakin Yunho akan mengingatmu nanti, Ahra.'' Ujar Jaejoong ceria. ''Yunho, kau bilang kau akan mengajakku jalan-jalan keliling Jepang jika kita berdua di Jepang.'' Lanjut Jaejoong memutar tubuhnya ke samping menghadap Yunho.

Yunho terkekeh dan mengacak rambut Jaejoong. ''Aku akan mengajakmu setelah kita kembali ke Korea dulu. Aku harus membantu Aboji, kan? Setelah selesai, aku akan mengajakmu kemana pun yang kau mau.''

''Terlalu lama!'' dengus Jaejoong.

Ahra diam. Orang tolol pun akan tahu jika pandangan Yunho berbeda saat menatap Kim Jaejoong.

* * *

Jaejoong duduk nyaman di pinggir ranjang Yunho, sedangkan si pemilik sendiri sedang mandi. Ya, setelah perbincangan singkatnya dengan Yunho dan juga seorang gadis yang mengaku sebagai teman Yunho kemarin malam, dia menginap di apartemen Yunho.

Jaejoong menatap sekeliling apartemen Yunho. Tapi matanya tertuju pada ponsel Yunho yang bergetar pelan di atas ranjang. Pemuda berwajah menawan itu segera mengambil ponsel Yunho.

Ada sebuah pesan masuk.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Jaejoong segera membuka pesan itu. tak lama keningnya berkerut melihat pesan dari orang yang baru dikenalnya kemarin, Go Ahra.

''Cepat sembuh, Yunho-san. Aku berjanji akan mengajakmu ke kedai favorit kita kalau kau sembuh nanti.''

Kening Jaejoong semakin berkerut. Ia dengan cepat menghapus pesan itu.

Jaejoong sendiri karena penasaran kini membuka galeri foto yang ada di ponsel Yunho. Ia menggeser-geser layar _touchsreen_ ponsel itu. Tapi Jaejoong mengernyitkan keningnya lagi. Di foto itu, seorang perempuan berdiri di tengah keramaian orang yang berlalu lalang, wajahnya tidak bisa dikenali karena menghadap ke samping.

Jaejoong menggeser lagi. Kali ini foto seorang gadis yang tertawa menengadah ke atas di sebuah kedai. Wajah gadis itu terlihat jelas. Go Ahra.

Entah kenapa Jaejoong berpikir dia harus menyingkirkan apapun yang berhubungan dengan Go Ahra. Yunho tidak boleh mengingat Ahra sedikitpun. Pemuda cantik itu kemudian menghapus semua foto Ahra yang ada di ponsel Yunho.

Jantung Jaejoong berdetak. Ia tahu Yunho orang seperti apa. Yunho bukanlah tipe orang yang gampang dekat dengan seorang wanita. Jika ada seorang wanita yang bisa dekat dengan Yunho, bahkan di foto oleh Yunho, bisa Jaejoong pastikan bahwa wanita itu berharga bagi Yunho. Jaejoong menghela napas, ia tidak akan membiarkan Yunho mengingat Go Ahra. Cukup dia melihat kedekatan tak langsung Yunho dengan Ahra kemarin.

''Kau sedang apa dengan ponselku, Jae?''

Jaejoong terlonjak kaget. Ia melihat Yunho yang sudah mandi dan sudah berpakaian lengkap. Pemuda tan itu kemudian duduk di sebelah Jaejoong dan menatap Jaejoong aneh.

Jaejoong mencoba tersenyum senatural mungkin pada Yunho. ''Ani. Aku hanya melihat-lihat galeri foto mu saja. Ternyata banyak fotoku yang masih kau simpan.''

Yunho mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan merebut ponselnya dari Jaejoong. Pemuda tan itu melihat layar ponselnya yang menampakkan foto Jaejoong yang sedang tertawa lepas di bawah pohon _maple_ yang daunnya sedang berguguran. Yunho ingat ia diam-diam mengambil foto itu saat mereka pergi ke taman dulu. Dan itu adalah foto kesukaannya.

Yunho menggeser lagi. Kini ada foto Jaejoong yang memakai _sweater_ putih dan syal duduk di sebuah bangku taman pinggir jalan saat musim dingin. Wajah pemuda itu sebagian tertutup oleh syal yang dipakainya dan wajahnya menunduk, melihat butiran salju yang terjatuh di jalanan. Yunho terus menggeser dan melihat-lihat foto di dalamnya. Semuanya foto Jaejoong.

''Tentu saja. Semua foto di ponselku kan fotomu, Jae. Kau sendiri tahu itu.'' Kata Yunho bingung.

''Aku kan hanya mengeceknya saja. Siapa tahu ada foto orang lain di sana. Aku tidak suka jika ada foto orang lain di sana. Dan aku puas karena semua fotonya adalah fotoku.'' Ketus Jaejoong.

Yunho mengangkat sebelah alisnya. ''Jae,'' katanya pelan. ''Tidak seharusnya kau berkata seperti itu saat kau akan menikah dengan Haruma.''

''Yunho,'' Jaejoong berucap pelan, nyaris berbisik. ''Aku bisa jujur padamu, bukan?''

''Tentu saja. Ada apa?''

Jaejoong tertunduk. ''Aku dan Haruma,'' bisiknya pelan, ''Aku membatalkan pernikahanku dengan Haruma.''

Mata Yunho membelalak lebar. Apa dia tidak salah dengar? Jaejoong membatalkan pernikahannya dengan Haruma? Apa Jaejoong gila! Pernikahan Jaejoong sudah siap 70 persen. Hanya tinggal menyebarkan undangan saja dan memesan tempat untuk bulan madu mereka. Dan sekarang, pemuda itu membatalkan pernikahannya yang tinggal dua bulan lagi?

''Kenapa?'' Tanya Yunho pelan.

Jaejoong menatap Yunho dalam. Kemudian tiba-tiba saja pemuda itu langsung memeluknya erat. ''Karena aku sadar bahwa yang kucintai itu bukan Haruma, tapi kau.. Jung Yunho.''

Yunho sendiri terdiam kaku mendengar pengakuan Jaejoong. Pengakuan ini yang selama ini ditunggu-tunggu olehnya. Pengakuan cinta dari Jaejoong. Tenggorokan Yunho bahkan tercekat saat ia akan mengeluarkan suaranya.

Jaejoong mengeratkan pelukannya dan menatap Yunho dengan _doe eyes_ nya. ''Aku mencintaimu, Yunho. Apa aku sudah terlambat?''

 **BRUKK**

Jaejoong langsung melepaskan pelukannya saat mendengar suara benda terjatuh. Pemuda cantik itu melihat Ahra yang berdiri kaku di ambang pintu dan menjatuhkan kantong kertas berwarna cokelat tua.

Gadis itu tampak salah tingkah dipandang oleh Yunho dan Jaejoong.

''U-um, m-maaf menganggu kalian,'' kata Ahra gugup, ''Aku hanya ingin mengembalikan barang Yunho yang tertinggal di rumah sakit.''

Setelah mengucapkan kata itu, Ahra segera berbalik badan dan melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat.

Yunho sendiri entah kenapa tiba-tiba langsung berdiri. Ia ingin mengejar Ahra. Tapi sebelum ia melangkahkan kakinya, ia merasa Jaejoong memeluknya dari belakang. Jaejoong bahkan menempelkan pipinya di punggung Yunho.

''Aku mencintaimu, Yunho-ah. Apa aku terlambat Yunho? Katakan padaku.''

Jaejoong menangis. Yunho membalikkan badannya dan memeluk Jaejoong erat. Pemuda tan itu mengecup kening Jaejoong.

Saat Jaejoong mengatakan mencintainya, Yunho merasa senang. Namun di sisi lain, ada sebuah perasaan yang dia sendiri tidak mengerti. Entah apa.

* * *

Dua orang berbeda jenis kelamin tampak duduk tenang di sebuah kedai mungil. Mereka adalah Jaejoong dan Ahra.

Jaejoong tampak duduk tenang menyesap cokelat panasnya, sedangkan Ahra sendiri bergerak gelisah dan sekali-kali melirik Jaejoong yang duduk dengan tenang.

''Tenang, Ahra-san. Kenapa kau gelisah begitu?'' Tanya Jaejoong lembut.

Ahra terdiam cukup lama. ''Apa kau memintaku bertemu karena masalah Yunho?'' Tanya Ahra setelah cukup lama dia diam.

Jaejoong tersenyum. ''Rupanya kau bukan orang yang suka basa-basi, Ahra-san.'' Sahut Jaejoong ringan. ''Baiklah kalau begitu. Tujuanku ingin bertemu denganmu adalah karena aku ingin memintamu melupakan perasaanmu pada Yunho.'' Kata Jaejoong enteng.

Ahra mendelik. Gadis itu menatap Jaejoong dengan pandangan tidak terima. ''Apa maksudmu, Jaejoong-san?! Kau tidak bisa seenaknya menyuruhku melupakan perasaanku pada Yunho, apalagi jika harus menjauhinya! Kau pikir kau siapa?'' kata Ahra tidak terima.

Jaejoong masih tersenyum ringan. ''Lalu kau pikir kau siapa?'' balas Jaejoong lembut, kontras dengan kata-katanya yang menyakitkan.

''A-aku.. aku kekasihnya.''

''Kau kekasihnya?'' Tanya Jaejoong tidak percaya. ''Bahkan Yunho lupa kalau kau ini kekasihnya.''

''Dia sedang amnesia. Setelah dia sembuh, dia akan mengingatku lagi.'' Balas Ahra yakin.

''Aku yang bukan kekasihnya saja tidak dilupakannya.'' Kata Jaejoong. Pemuda itu mendekatkan wajahnya pada Ahra. ''Kau tahu kenapa? Karena aku orang yang sangat dicintainya makanya dia tidak melupakanku.''

Ahra meremas jemarinya yang berada di bawah meja. Bibirnya bergetar pelan. ''Kau hanyalah masa lalu Yunho, Kim Jaejoong-san.''

''Aku sangat tersanjung dengan kata-katamu, Ahra-san,'' kata Jaejoong masih setia menampilkan senyumannya, ''Aku masa lalu sekaligus masa depannya.''

''Kau yakin sekali,''

''Tentu saja!'' balas Jaejoong, ''Kemarin malam kami memutuskan untuk bersama.''

''A-apa?''

Jaejoong mengambil tangan Ahra dan menggenggamnya. Tatapan mata pemuda itu juga melembut. ''Aku mohon lupakan perasaanmu pada Yunho, Ahra-san. Kami akan menikah Desember nanti. Aku harap kau dapat mengerti.''

Ahra memandang Jaejoong dengan kecewa. ''Kau ingin aku mengerti?! Bagaimana dengan perasaanku? Apa kau mau mengerti?'' pekik Ahra tertahan. ''Kau tiba-tiba saja muncul dan meminta Yunho kembali padamu. Tidakkah kau memikirkan jika Yunho sudah mempunyai orang lain di sisinya?''

Jaejoong menatap Ahra dalam. ''Aku bukan orang yang tiba-tiba datang ke dalam kehidupan Yunho, Ahra-san. Mungkin aku salah karena datang disaat kau dan Yunho sudah berhubungan. Tapi Yunho sendiri tidak menolakku saat aku mengatakan aku mencintainya. Dia sendiri yang mengajakku untuk bersamanya. Kau boleh tidak percaya apa yang ku katakan ini. Tapi Ahra, tidakkah kau pikir Yunho hanya main-main denganmu? Kau hanya sebulan lebih mengenalnya. Sedangkan aku? Aku sudah mengenalnya dari dulu, dan dia sudah mencintaiku sejak dulu. Hanya saja salahku yang tidak bisa menerima Yunho sejak dulu padahal dia begitu tulus mencintaiku—''

''Karena itu kau datang merebutnya dariku?'' potong Ahra.

''Maafkan aku. Tapi Yunho yang memutuskan sendiri. Jika dia mencintaimu, hatinya pasti tak akan menerimaku.'' Kata Jaejoong menatap Ahra yang sudah berkaca-kaca. ''Yunho hanya mencintaiku. Dan kami akan kembali ke Korea lusa. Semoga kau bisa menerimanya, Ahra. Aku permisi.''

Jaejoong melepaskan genggamannya dari tangan Ahra dan berlalu pergi. Meninggalkan Ahra yang terdiam dengan air mata mengalir di pipinya.

Sebenarnya Jaejoong kasihan dengan Ahra. Tapi ia juga tidak bisa melepaskan Yunho begitu saja untuk Ahra.

Katakan ia egois.

 **END**

HOHOHO, akhirnya selesai juga Fanfic ini LOL

Maafkan Ara yang buat ceritanya ngegantung plus buat Jaejoong jadi egois gitu – _bow_ —

Maaf jika mengecewakan – _bow_ —

Makasih yang udah nunggu Fanfic ini, yang udah _review_ , _follow_ , dan _favorit_ _Fanfic_ ini.

 _Merci_ :*


End file.
